Avenger: Code Name Shinobi
by Markus-Antonius
Summary: Four years of war and it finally ends. Only to get transported to another dimension where a Civil War is brewing on the horizon. Can he save this world? Can he find his purpose? Naruto/Ms. Marvel ... SORRY ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**HEY THIS IS MARKUS-ANTONIUS AND I AM PRESENTING MY VERY FIRST FIC. THIS IS A NARUTO/MARVEL CROSSOVER STARTING BEFORE THE CIVIL WAR. THE PAIRING IS GOING TO BE SINGULAR, ONE PERSON, NOT A HAREM. IT IS DEFINITELY NOT YAOI. THE PAIRING IS GONNA BE NARUTO/MS. MARVEL JUST BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY ON HERE. SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH THE CRITICISM. AND I AM WILLING TO WORK WITH ANYONE SHOULD THEY WISH TO COOPERATE ON THIS STORY! **

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO THE PROLOGUE AND FIRST CHAPTER:**

Avenger: Code Name Shinobi

Prologue

A blonde-haired male was currently in the fight for his life and the world's. He was clad in black ANBU pants, black shinobi sandals, and a black long-sleeved shirt with an unzipped green flak vest. He had black ANBU arm-guards and shin guards along with black finger-less gloves. The final pieces were the crimson sage coat with black flames on the bottom and his black cloth forehead protector that had a leaf-like spiral engraved in it. His name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato, the last Jinchuuriki and jailer – or the preferred term to him, partner – to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama.

He has fought alongside his teachers and fellow shinobi against the last Uchihas in a struggle for the fate of the world: freedom or slavery for the past four years. Killer Bee had been captured by the Uchiha's and extracted by the Zetsu clones, leaving Naruto, his teacher Hatake Kakashi, and his fellow Konoha shinobi Might Guy against Uchiha Obito formerly known as Tobi and Uchiha Madara, the real Uchiha Madara who was resurrected via Edo Tensei, and finally Uchiha Sasuke former teammate, and student to Naruto and Kakashi respectively. Meanwhile the rest of the Alliance is fighting against the last of the Zetsu Army.

The battle itself was grueling, emotional, and brutal. Kakashi fought against Obito while Guy fought with seven of the Eight Celestial Gates open against Madara. Kakashi and Obito were fighting on equal ground until Madara temporarily stalled Guy and interrupted their fight. In a fit of impatience due to not have summoned the Juubi yet, he put Obito in a powerful genjutsu and forced him to use the Rinne Tensei on him to revive him from his Edo state, so when he revived the Juubi he would be able to become its Jinchuuriki and carry out his "Moons eye" plan, this came at the cost of Obito's life. He then proceeded to fight both Kakashi and Guy at the same time.

Naruto had squared off against Sasuke like he promised. He realized that he had to save Sasuke from himself and the way to do that was to stop him from hurting anyone, permanently. He went in with the mentality that he had to kill Sasuke to save the world because no matter how much he wanted to deny it Sasuke was beyond saving. He had attempted to kill his former comrades more than once; he was a rabid dog at this point, blind to nothing but his twisted vision of revenge. So they fought with everything they had. In the end it was Susanoo versus true Kyuubi mode. They had clashed so hard that the Shinobi Alliance across the country in their respective battles against the White Zetsu felt the tremors.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth in exertion and frustration. His dobe of an ex-teammate was matching him blow for blow and he had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan! It was infuriating! He had reached the pinnacle of the Uchiha clan's power but he couldn't defeat him!

Naruto was starting to feel the effects of fighting a war for four years, he was tired. Mentally and physically now since he was fighting beyond a Kage-level battle that has lasted much longer than he would have liked. This was becoming a repeat of the Valley of the End. but he would not lose this time, he still has one last plan to defeat Sasuke; he could only hope that it would work.

They both began focusing their chakra for one more strike to finish the battle; the next blow would end it. Sasuke began to load another one of his Susanoo arrows, but due to his exhaustion it seemed as though it was a little slower. Naruto however was charging a Tailed-Beast ball and it was roughly taking the same amount of time as Sasuke to fire his attack.

Sasuke poured nearly all of the chakra he could spare to the arrow and the front of his tainted armor as a failsafe.

"This is where it ends Naruto!" yelled Sasuke as he released his arrow.

"It ends here for you!" countered Naruto as he fired the Biju-dama.

The two attacks collided with a massive shockwave. The Biju-dama slowly overpowered the full-power Susanoo bolt and landed on the armor of Sasuke's Susanoo itself. Though incredibly straining, he was holding it back. That is when he felt something coming from behind. When he slightly turned his head to see what alerted his danger senses, he couldn't keep his face from contorting into a face of both fear and anger. What he saw coming towards him was another Naruto in sage mode that threw a Rasenshuriken directly at the back of the armor where he was focusing the least.

"FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" cried the clone as it made contact with the ghastly armor resulting in a bright white dome of slicing winds that tore the armor apart at a cellular level.

Between both attacks, Sasuke was finished all that was left of him was his upper torso and one of his arms. His face still frozen in a silent scream, the "Avenger of the Uchiha Clan", died.

Naruto glanced at the body one more time before burning it with a simple D-Rank Katon jutsu. He then headed toward the fight between Madara, Kakashi, and Guy only to find Kakashi panting heavily with a large gash below his Sharingan eye – most likely an attempt to cut it out – holding onto a bleeding and probably broken arm while taking a knee, Guy was about to collapse bleeding from his mouth after being forced to open the Eighth gate and Madara was banged up. He wasn't immortal anymore but the Uchiha patented overconfidence made him careless. He took on Guy while he had all the gates open along with Kakashi. The result was a broken hand from trying to catch one of Guy's punches, and a chunk of his thigh missing from a barely dodged Kamui. He was so mad that he was hurt fighting such "weaklings" he didn't notice the tri-pronged kunai that landed right behind him as he tried to finish them.

Madara took a point blank Fuuton: Rasengan to his back just after Naruto flashed to him, shredding his innards and spine paralyzing him immediately. Guy collapsed with a smile on his face after seeing the events take place and died on the spot happy he provided an opening and Kakashi just fell back and passed out in exhaustion. Naruto was about to take a seat just as he picked up the kunai when he heard chuckling among some coughs. He turned around to see Madara smirking at him.

"Well *cough* congratulations are in order *cough* Kyuubi-brat, you are officially *coughs and hack up blood* the successor to the Hiraishin no jutsu." Naruto just stared impassively back at the man that caused pain throughout the century as he continued. "Now I feel like *cough* I must give you a gift…" his eyes revert to the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan exhausting the last of his chakra, "OBLIVION!"

Naruto and the shinobi from the Alliance that were on their way with medics had no time to react as Madara poured every drop of chakra that he had left into his final attack costing his life: a point blank Kamui. The result was an unstable Kamui that sucked Naruto away from the Elemental Nations never to be seen again horrifying those that witnessed it.

* * *

When Naruto woke from unconsciousness he found himself falling and falling…

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed.

He found himself freefalling from the sky down onto… he couldn't actually understand what he was looking at. It looked like a city, a village, but it was so advanced looking. Nothing looked familiar at all!

"_Oi! Kurama! What the hell is going on?!_" he mentally yelled.

His resident partner simply replied, **"How the fuck am I supposed to know Naruto! We are obviously falling!"** _"NO REALLY?"_ **"Listen whelp, the time for questions isn't right now! As always I will get us out of another one of your messes." **_"Grr…"_ **"Grumble all you want, do you want my advice or not, because we are getting really close to the ground here kit!" **_"Fine!"_ **"Good! Now start doing some Fuuton: Great Breakthroughs to slow your fall enough that when you hit something you will actually survive it!" **exclaimed Kurama.

"Ah, whatever let's do it!" he desperately cried.

"FUUTON: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH!"

Naruto poured a monstrous amount of chakra into the attack as he neared one of the strange buildings slowing him down enough where he would not be killed due to his healing factor. Instead he crashed right through the roof.

Only problem was that this was Stark Tower, the headquarters to both a billion dollar corporation and the super hero team the Avengers. Most people don't take it very well when their roof gets caved in much less superheroes who may think they are under attack. Which is why it was a very good thing for Naruto that when he did crash into the HQ of the Avengers there was only the resident super computer and only one superhero.

* * *

Carol Danvers, AKA Ms. Marvel was having a fairly relaxing afternoon. She had the HQ to herself; she was enjoying a nice raspberry tea served by JARVIS, when she could have sworn she heard some yelling. She shrugged it off until she felt the tower begin to shake for a few seconds until… CRASH… breaking through bulletproof glass only to land hard on the couch and thus breaking said couch next to her was a young blonde man maybe in his early twenties unconscious and bleeding heavily from some old and new wounds.

Carol sat stiffly staring at the heap in front of her until she finally broke out of her stupor and exclaimed, "JARVIS please tell me you have already contacted Tony and medics!"

**END CHAPTER**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? CONCERNS? ADVICE? I'M ALL FOR IT! JUST REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yo! I'm back! **

**Maybe some of you were expecting me to do this sooner...**

**Well not everyone has free time! (cries in the corner) **

**Anyway I'm pretty busy now with a new job and taking care of my grandmother who just got a pacemaker so don't expect regular updates!**

**I hate this as much as you all! I think about how I should work on the story every time I see an email come in about a new follower or review...**

**Speaking of which I'm gonna reply to some since I am a nice person.**

**Libello: **I appreciate pointing out the flaws no matter how few . Criticism is always appreciated!

**ShINaiX: **Yeah that reminds me of something I should have explained: Naruto is ANBU in all but name, mask, discipline slightly (he still reverts to his brash self occasionally) and lack of emotion (yes I know there are exceptions like Kakashi and Yugao, but seriously the most common emotion that is shown is the occasional shocked or protective voice. Itachi is a prime example of what ANBU can do to your feelings.) He had four years to train with the best of the best: Kakashi, the Kages, other notable shinobi... you raise a lot of good points about conflict with characters and their respective traits that make them, them. but hey, that is what good stories have conflict! And yeah Naruto is probably at Kakashi's level or a little higher in sealing since Jiraiya is dead and all there was no one there to teach or help him reach Master level. And yeah, Tony can be a total man-whore sometimes... you have a lot of specific knowledge on the Marvel Universe, if you want to team up or something pm me!

**Neo: **OK to answer your question of: "Why does every fic writer feel the need for Naruto to kill Sasuke?" Well I got a couple of reasons. One, I don't like Sasuke. He is selfish, arrogant, crazy, bloodthirsty, broody, woe is me, asshole. I mean he stabbed through his teammate to kill Danzo, left his other teammates to the hands of the samurai in iron country at the summit, attacked sakura and Kakashi without remorse, promised to destroy Konoha and naruto. all of that is without the supposed "mind-corruption of the curse mark". plus Naruto said he would kill Sasuke .. he just said it in a nice way: when we fight each other we will both die... which is contradictory to a lot of his exclamations of "I won't die till I become Hokage!" So does that mean you are giving up on your dream? or are you waiting to fight Sasuke until after you become Hokage? that way you can die immediately after? what happened to never giving up, never say die? Personally I blame Kishimoto for this plot screw up.

also about your statements following that question,they are perfectly correct for canon Naruto. this is my Naruto who has fought a war for four years, seen Sasuke constantly attack his comrades without remorse. he still believes in peace and ending the cycle of hatred, but seriously who is gonna hate Naruto for Killing the enemy? especially when said enemy's total amount of allies consist of 2 other people and a whole lot of clones. Sasuke's opponent was the world and the world will not miss him. no one to hate Naruto only praise him for doing what had to be done and ending the war. And for real man, not everyone is redeemable, not everyone can be saved from themselves with just words. if that were true then Sasuke would not have left Konoha and raze everything that stands in the way of his endless revenge.

My naruto much more mature and battle hardened. he knows when someone has to be put down: the Uchiha trio. by the way if they somehow redeem obito I'm gonna be pissed because i don't care if he was manipulated, bastard murdered thousands and is causing complete anarchy for some crazy plan that has so many holes in it isn't even funny its just sad that they came up with it.

-deep breath-

okay rant over.

**Okay now back to the new chapter!**

Avenger: Code Name Shinobi

Chapter 1 : Getting Accommodated

-MINDSCAPE-

Once Naruto and Kurama became friends and partners, Naruto gave Kurama free reign over the mindscape so he can change it to whatever, whenever he wants. When they are fighting they enter the blank area so they can both concentrate. Therefore Naruto was currently lying down in the middle of a clearing of the forest of his mindscape when he began to stir.

"Aw damn. Kurama, how long is it gonna take this time?" grumbled Naruto.

He knew he was unconscious, ever since they became friends, when he becomes unconscious he automatically enters the mindscape so they can talk. So he wasn't surprised to see a strangely stoic Kurama lying down with his head on his front paws looking at him.

**"Well, not that long actually. You are gonna be fine soon. " **He calmly stated.

"Really, because I was pretty sure that fighting Sasuke, falling from who knows how high, and crashing into some strange building would take even me out of commission for a while" he deadpanned.

**"Normally, yeah you would smart ass."**

"What do you mean?" he really had a bad feeling for some reason.

**"When that son of a bitch Madara decided to use that move Kamui on you, he apparently put so much of his chakra into the attack that it apparently created a tear in our dimension and sent us here... to some other dimension... or in the future, I can't really tell." **He lazily grumbled the last part which caused Naruto to sweat-drop.

"Fuck. I don't suppose there is ever anything easy about my life, huh?"

**"No kit, I guess not."**

"Argh! Is there at least good news to go with the bad news?" he said sarcastically with a lot of anger underneath.

**"Actually there is somewhat." **Naruto sat up and looked at Kurama quietly with a little hope.

**"You see, when we were sent through that Kamui it was violent and unstable. I had to flood your chakra coils with my chakra just to keep you alive."**

_'I don't like where this is going.'_

**"The result kept you alive of course, and it did a number of other things as well, such as-"**

"WAIT! YOU DIDN'T TURN ME INTO A HANYOU DID YOU!" screamed Naruto in fear and anger.

**"… No… What made you think that giving you my chakra would make you a half demon? I'm not even a demon in the first place. I'm a sentient being made purely out of chakra." **Stated Kurama incredulously.

"I don't know… I read a story where, in a situation like this, the guy got turned into a hanyou…"

**"…"**

"That makes me sound stupid right?"

**"Incredibly."** Deadpanned Kurama causing Naruto look down to the ground with a little rain cloud hovering over his head, raining on him.

**"Anyway what I was saying was that my chakra boosted your Uzumaki bloodline, and enhanced all your senses. Essentially it's how you are when you are in the initial Jinchuuriki state: faster, stronger, heightened sense of smell, hearing, touch, taste, and sight; you also heal almost immediately with the exception of near fatal wounds those will take a little more time; with your blood line boosted you can use chakra chains similar to your mother and the longevity you inherited increased substantially. Got all that?" **explained Kurama.

"Ok, so I got heightened senses, a version of my mom's chakra chains, I'm faster and stronger, I'll heal even faster, and finally I'll live longer... Cool! Do I look different though?" said Naruto as he began patting down his body to look for any changes.

**"I don't know you still look like the same tiny human to Me." **said Kurama with a smirk.

"Shut up fur ball."

**"Whatever kit, just wake up already so I can go to sleep. Your body has been fine for a while."** grumbled Kurama as he closed his eyes.

"Tch, lazy fox... see ya Kurama." waved Naruto as he began to fade out.

-STARK TOWER MED BAY-

As Naruto began to stir in the bed the occupants of the room began to take notice. The first being a man dressed in a dark blue full body suit with a badge that had a number four on his chest, Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four, who was looking at the readings he was getting from several of the computers. When he noticed Naruto making the telltale signs of someone waking up, he pressed the intercom and said,

"Our 'guest' is waking up guys"

The first to enter the room was Tony Stark, one of the richest men in the world, a playboy, an alcoholic, and the superhero Ironman. He was dressed in black business slacks, black dress shoes, a white button-down dress shirt, a black blazer, and a loose black tie. He has short black hair a well-trimmed goatee and blue eyes.

He was followed by the first person to see him, Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel, who was in her normal superhero wear, which included a black sleeveless leotard that had a yellow lightning bolt symbol that resembles a jagged S across her torso, a long red sash around her hips, thigh-high black boots, black gloves that reach up to her biceps just under shoulders, and finally a black domino mask. She also has long blonde hair that falls to the middle of her back, blue eyes, and DD-cup breasts.

It was then that Naruto woke up, _"Ah, what the hell Kurama! You never mentioned how much of a headache I would get! I feel like I just woke up from a night out with Anko!"_he groaned.

"Is he speaking Japanese?" asked Tony

"Yeah he is, I can barely understand him though, must be some watered down or ancient version of it." Answered Ms. Marvel.

"I guess I should have Jarvis get the translator in the meantime then." Replied tony "But for now you are our translator Carol." He finished with a smirk.

"Well glad I could be of help." she said sarcastically before shaking her head. _"Hello do you know who you are or where you are?"_she asked Naruto who raised both eyebrows at both her attire and the way she was speaking. Normally he would have focused on why the people were talking so strangely around him and why he could all of a sudden understand her even though she spoke weird, but all of that was thrown out the window when he saw how she was dressed. Now Naruto is Twenty years old and twenty-one in a few months, he can be mature in front of women and control most of his hormones, but none of the conditioning of being around hot women like Anko and Terumi Mei can prepare you for seeing someone like Ms. Marvel up close. Therefore he could help it when a little blood flowed to his second head.

_'Holy shit she is hot! Kurama if all women wear clothes like that I don't think I'm gonna mind being here at all'_mentally exclaimed Naruto to his partner.

_**'What are you yelling abo- dear sage! Hers are close to Tsunade level!'**_

_'I know right! Oh, I think I may have looked in her direction too long, didn't Shikimaru say my eyes get glazed over when I talk to you mentally?'_Questioned Naruto after seeing her face which looked similar to the face most women get when they feel that someone has stared too long.

_**'Yeah, you should definitely start talking to her now; you don't want a girl thinking you're a pervert now.'**_Stated Kurama wisely to which Naruto mentally nodded and slightly shook his head to get rid of his glazed over look.

_"Sorry, it took me a bit of time to understand you there!"_he lied impressively with his patented fox-like grin _"To answer your questions my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! But I have no clue where I am."_ His tone at the end lowered to confusion and a hint of sadness which confused Carol slightly, but shook it off to be discussed later.

She smiled and replied, _"It's nice to meet you Naruto. I am known as Ms. Marvel, this is Tony Stark, and Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic." _seeing his confused look and not ones of recognition of some of the most famous people in the world, began to worry her. Luckily some help arrived.

Dr. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme made himself known by teleporting into the med bay.

"Maybe I can be of help in this matter." Said the Sorcerer.

"Okay seriously, I would appreciate it if people wouldn't just drop in to the Tower, literally." Tony finished with a pointed look at Naruto who just looked at him in confusion. "... I wish Jarvis would show up already with that translator."

"No need for that." said the Dr. Strange who muttered a few incantations before touching Naruto's forehead.

Naruto immediately recoiled and held his head in pain. "ARGH! Why do I feel like I dispelled 100 clones at once after a training session!"

After that sentence was gritted out, everyone stared at Naruto in mild surprise with the exception of Dr. Strange who stared amused at the reactions. Naruto looked like he tasted something weird judging by the way he was smacking his lips and inspecting his tongue, followed by cleaning out his ears and promptly stating, "Alright, what the hell." he sounded like an American despite the Japanese language barrier.

"Yes! I can understand you now!" exclaimed Tony exasperated.

"Yeah, I can too! Hey, you with the flashy cape!" Naruto pointed at the Sorcerer Supreme. "What the hell did you do to me?"

Both ignored the shocked looks as Dr. Strange answered, "I merely performed a spell that allows you to understand and speak our language."

Naruto gave him a blank look before deadpanning, "Magic, seriously? How old do you think I am? Just tell the truth or say it was clan secret jutsu or bloodline at the least."

"I assure you that this is no joke, my sorcery is as real as the wind, and just as potentially destructive." he demonstrates by sending a low-level magical energy bolt at a nearby can that caused it to explode like a firecracker - no need to destroy anything important.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the display. "There wasn't any chakra involved! How did you do that without chakra!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm chakra? From the ancient Asian religions? You use that as power?" questioned Reed Richards.

Naruto gave him a strange look before nodding "Of course, watch!" He proceeded to do a familiar cross-shaped hand sign and exclaimed, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In a couple poofs of white smoke, three perfect clones of the young man, clad only in boxers, appeared in front of them beside his medical bed. The technique also showed the other occupants in the room his full features that were previously covered by bed sheets. He is a tall 6' 1"; slightly long blonde unruly, spiky hair (think of a shorter version of Minato's hair); deep cerulean blue eyes that had a mixture of playfulness and seriousness if that's possible; three scars on each cheek that look oddly like fox whiskers; a muscular build that was athletic; which showed he got the body through real work not the gym; finally the wide shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey I know I'm awesome and all..." Naruto trailed off as his grin grew wider upon seeing everyone snap out of their shock-filled stares, though he was now focusing on Ms. Marvel since she had a light pink shade of a blush dusting her cheeks with glazed over look in her eyes as she stared at the boxer-clad shinobi's abs.

Now after spending time with Kunoichi's that enjoy teasing others with their bodies such as Anko, Mei, Ino, and just about every hot female ninja with the exception of the prudes and the shy ones, the fun of seeing a spluttering and flushed person after a sexual teasing rubbed off on him. So he couldn't help himself when he saw Ms. Marvel's open ogling, "Hmm, the only time I was stared at like how you are, was when I would go to the Hot Springs... Maybe you would like to join me sometime?" he said with the grin growing to wider and fox-like.

After hearing that statement, Ms. Marvel finally snapped out of her stupor and began to splutter her words trying to find an excuse as the previous blush grew a darker shade of red in embarrassment and the thought of actually doing what Naruto suggested. Her reaction caused Dr. Strange to smile slightly, Reed to shake his head with a chuckle, Tony to smirk, and Naruto to laugh.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist!" this caused Ms. Marvel to let out a sigh of relief "But the offer remains standing~!" only to blush and scowl once Naruto finished in a sing-song voice.

"Anyway! What else can you do with your chakra?" exclaimed Ms. Marvel hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, all kinds of techniques! From manipulating the elements, to walking on water and up walls and cloning of course there are tons of limitless possibilities regarding the power of Chakra!" described Naruto with barely contained excitement.

"Walking on water and up walls? you make it sound like your some kind of ninja." joked Tony.

"Well yeah I am. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jonin level shinobi of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" stated Naruto proudly.

'Interesting, a ninja from a different dimension or a parallel world' thought Dr. Strange whose thoughts were similar to the others.

"So, we know what you are and what you can possibly do, but how did you get here?" questioned Mr. Fantastic.

Naruto immediately grew serious with a slightly pained somber expression that seemed similar to war-veterans, much to the confusion of the heroes, especially one ex-air force pilot Carol Danvers.

"I guess you guys have probably figured that I'm not from here, but I'm also from a different world. Whether I traveled forward in time or into a new dimension I'm not sure..." the heroes remained silent waiting for him to continue "But regardless this world is different from mine due to the fact that everyone knows what chakra is, and the majority of my world are ninja followed by samurai, followed by civilians. My world is one of constant conflict. There are many countries but the most powerful are the Five Great Nations: the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. They are the most powerful because they have the strongest ninja villages in the world, they are respectively: the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Mist, Rocks, Clouds, and Sand. My village was the strongest."

"Anyway when you live in a ninja society, ninja are hired for anything, from the lowest ranked missions of babysitting and normal chores, to escort missions, to assassination missions. So naturally villages compete for the jobs by showing their strength and the easiest way to do that is to fight the competition. War and conflict were common place. When I was sixteen, the Fourth Great Shinobi War started. A madman and his organization wished to control the world through an unbreakable, everlasting illusion; so the villages decided to unite against a common foe creating the first World Shinobi Alliance. But it would not be that simple we were up against the strongest men in history both dead and alive." he paused at seeing their confused faces "One of the enemies used a forbidden technique where you can summon the body and soul of the dead with a living sacrifice, and they summoned like 50 of them." he continued despite their grimaces of horror at such an evil technique.

"The only way you could defeat the 'zombies' I guess, would be if the soul was convinced to move on or if you seal the soul away. If immortal warriors weren't enough they were able to make chuunin-level clone soldiers. they had thousands of those things. We fought against that terrible army across the world for four years." He stopped and looked down for a few seconds, causing Carol to look at him worriedly and the others to have sad looks on their faces.

He finally continued saying,"We finally cornered the last of the enemy. They had about 20,000 of those clones left. While the main army confronted the last of the clones, my teacher, a fellow Konoha shinobi, and myself fought the three remaining members of the organisation known as Akatsuki. We defeated them but at the cost of my fellow shinobi and a teacher to some of my friends. My other teacher was wounded and suffering from chakra exhaustion, and well you saw my wounds. The Alliance had defeated the clone army and were on their way to help us when the leader did a technique that was supposed to trap me in a void dimension for eternity with his dying breath. The problem was that he overpowered the technique and I guess it tore a hole and sent me here instead. I guess the portal opened in the sky. The rest you know."

'There is more to the story but he won't reveal it. I guess he doesn't trust us. I don't blame him though, coming out of death match and a war for years and all of a sudden you get hurled into a new world as soon as you end it.' thought Carol, the former pilot and spy.

"So what will you do now?" asked a curious Dr. Strange.

"I'm not sure. All my life I fought and lived for my precious people and those that can't defend themselves. I had a goal to become the leader of my village, the strongest ninja. Now all of that is gone." replied Naruto in an uncharacteristic defeated tone.

"So you fight for others? To protect the weak?" asked Tony.

When he received a nod he continued, "Then how about a trial run to join our group of superheroes who defend the world from various threats, the New Avengers."

"What?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Throughout that whole story you were telling the truth according to Dr. Strange who was reading parts of your mind and saw the flashbacks you thought of as you told your story. He in formed me telepathically that you can be trusted. plus you have an air about you that makes me want to." informed Tony.

"So what do you say? You can fight to protect others, fight with us and other super-powered beings and save the world every now and again." he joked drawing a few chuckles and a small smile from Naruto.

"You don't have to answer right now-" Ms. Marvel told Naruto only to stop when he raised his hand to stop her.

"No, it okay." he let out a sigh before continuing, "I made it my duty to protect those that are precious to me and protect those that need protecting. I may not be able to become Hokage, but being a hero and making some new friends and teammates along the way sounds like fun to me!" he finished with a grin coming back to his normal self.

"Well then, welcome to the team Naruto, you are officially a member of the New Avengers." congratulated Tony.

"So what do you want your hero name to be?" asked a curious Ms. Marvel.

"I was originally thinking Hokage, but I never earned that honor. So I decided to keep it simple, yet deceptive. It will reveal everything and nothing about me at the same time..." he trailed off with a small smile.

"I will be... Shinobi."

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

**There is chapter 1**

** no action yet. I know disappointing... but you can't just rush stories or it loses the reader! You gotta explain things! Don't worry things will pick up Soon I promise!**

**Oh and don't forget to Review! **

**the criticism and suggestions help more than you think!**

**also pm me if you have questions or want to consider collaborating!**

**Markus-Antonius signing out! **

**Peace!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys, its Markus-Antonius. I know most of you are probably thinking, "Dude, what the fuck? What's with the lack of updates?!" and well I just have to say I'm sorry, but finding a job after getting Laid off from my last one and trying to scrounge what little money I have to pay for my damn bills (EVIL), updating a story that I do for fun doesn't take precedence, sorry. **

**But that is not why I am here, this chapter is not a chapter as you could probably tell from the word count and title... And I know I hate these things too. But I need to say this... -Clears throat- I hate this story. I reread it and thought: "I wrote this piece of crap?" I mean I cringed a couple times when a read a few sentences. Then I remember I forced the last chapter out and I don't have a beta. Not only that I am not as knowledgeable about the Marvel universe as I think I am. **

**So with a heavy heart - since I know how much this sucks to be on the receiving end, this is now ****On Hiatus**** so I can rewrite this piece of crap. **

**So you guys won't hear from me until my money situation is down and under control, and I have an actual plan regarding a crossover with the Marvel Universe.**

**See you all later!**


End file.
